uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
Negi Springfield
*Touta Konoe (grandson) |seiyu = Rina Satō (Japanese) Greg Ayres (English)}} is an immortal mage, and the son of Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master, and Arika Anarchia Entheofushia, the queen of the Vespertatia, as well as the grandfather of Touta Konoe. Negi is the protagonist of UQ Holder's preceding series, [http://negima.wikia.com Negima! Magister Negi Magi]. Known as , Negi was originally a teacher for class 3-A at Mahora Academy Middle School For Girls. After his adventures, he slowly came to make a name for himself as a powerful mage, much like his father, Nagi, and his teacher, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, had before him. Appearance Negi very much resembled his father, Nagi Springfield, in terms of his overall physical appearance. He has spiky, reddish-brown hair, which darkens to pure brown lengthens to the nape of the neck. Due to his own immortality from the Magia Erebea, a type that mimics vampirism, Negi experienced a form of delayed and finally ceased aging at around 17 years of age, locking his appearance in that physical state. As an adult, Negi only looked more like his father, and experienced a large growth spurt as well as an increase in muscle tone. Negi's preferred attire seemed to be outfits themed around Chinese culture. Personality :This section covers only the behavior of Negi revealed in ''UQ Holder!. ''For his full profile, please see Negima! Wiki. In spite of being branded an evil immortal by the Immortal Hunters, Negi has shown to care about people in general, even if they were Immortal Hunters. He defeated the summoned monsters that were endangering Shion Nagumo and stopped by him to let him know that a rescue party was on their way, looking for an assurance that the Immortal Hunter would survive by the time they arrived. Negi was also shown to immediately follow orders, as he instantly rushed to Evangeline's side when she ordered to continue the pursuit of the Mage of Beginning. History :This section covers only the history revealed in ''UQ Holder!. ''For Negi's past exploits, please see Negima! Wiki. By the time of 2065, 20 years prior to the start of UQ Holder!, Negi had become famous throughout the magical community, and made a name for himself as "The Greatest Mage". During Shion Nagumo and his squadron's attempt on the life of the Mage of the Beginning, revered as the most evil immortal, Negi, Evangeline, as well as a squad of UQ Holder members arrived in time to battle with the demons controlled by the Mage of Beginning when the situation got out of hand, and it is implied by Nagumo that, through Negi's immense powers, they killed the Mage of Beginning. This left a lasting impression on Nagumo, who came to fear Negi's power, and, due to his use of the Magia Erebea, branded him as "the strongest, but most evil immortal." At some point Negi managed to kill the Mage of the Beginning. However, this made him to fall victim to her revenge-type mental possession and awaken her special skill, the resonance. This causes him to feel the pain of every living being until his mind breaks, allowing the spirit of the Mage of the Beginning to take control of his body. He seems to have been traveling through space for the last 30 years while trying to resist the effects of the resonance. Under unknown circumstances, Negi is thought to have died prior to the start of UQ Holder!, and is supposed to be buried alongside Touta's parents, leaving Touta Konoe, Negi's only living descendant, in the care of Evangeline A.K. McDowell. However, as revealed by Fate Averruncus, Negi is in fact alive, but Touta's assistance is required to "save" him. Plot The First Mission Arc Upon seeing Touta's Magia Erebea, Shion Nagumo remembered Negi Springfield during the Third War against the Mage of the Beginning and stated that those who are immortal through Magia Erebea are the worse. Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Arc According to Mana Tatsumiya, Negi himself is believed to have submitted an application for the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament; a tournament held at the school he formerly taught at. Suspiciously, as Negi is treated as a missing persons, due to immortal status, the application was sent via old fashioned mail, so as to make it far more difficult to trace. When Yukihime and Fate Averruncus examined the signature Negi left on the application, the former concluded it was indeed the man's handwriting, and when she touched the signature, a delayed spell activated that took the present group to a different landscape. Negi appeared alongside Nagi Springfield; his father, the "Thousand Master". Negi decided that now was the time to explain things to his master and former comrade, both of whom expressed concern and worried for the long-missing mage. Before Negi could continue to speak, however, a shady figure emerged from beneath their feet, restricting the immortal and his father in bindings of shadow energy, seemingly pleased to have finally discovered Touta Konoe. When Yukihime introduces Touta to the surviving members of Negi's class, Mana Tatsumiya reveals that Negi had been sighted. She then shows a picture of him on top of a space station trying to resist the effects of the resonance, seemingly reaching his limits. He is later seen on another space station, once again in pain from effects of the resonance until he falls to his knees. He then desperately reaches his hand out to the earth when he is confronted by two of his former students, Nodoka Miyazaki and Yue Ayase. The two tell him that he doesn't need to endure any longer and that they will put an end to everything, while Jack Rakan and Albireo Imma appear behind them. They all then watch over the earth and Nodoka says that they need to go save it. It is implied that Nodoka,Yue, Rakan and Albireo are just illusions and Negi's possession by the Mage of the Beginning is now complete. In the wake of Cutlass' attack on the Good Bull Speeder Race in New Tokyo, Negi arrives. Negi's sheer presence within the stadium alone causes an immense silence, and every being within the area feels nothing but fear. The effect is intense enough to resemblance necromancy, but Negi breaks the silence by sneezing, creating a powerful gust, shredding the clothes of every person within the arena. Negi laughs apologetically, explaining his bad habit of sneezing while nervous. Negi is joined, however, by his former allies, and formally greets his teacher, Yukihime. Despite Yukihime's protests, Negi crosses the distance between himself and his former teacher to embrace her. He tells her she's right, and that the cries of grief persist in following him, only to add that he should join her, as she wanted the same thing he's experiencing once before. Before he can say anything else, Touta pushes him away by his face, telling him not to get touchy-feely with "his" woman. Negi recognizes Touta, but before he can do anything else, two of the Touta's unleash a powerful Magic-Cancelling blow towards Negi. The attack is blocked by Rakan, who defends Negi and incapacitates Touta. After they were freed from the Phantasmagoria, Negi himself interrupted Touta and Kirie's combination attack on Cutlass, producing a weapon and swinging it down on Touta; telling Touta that the boy will now come with him. Abilities :This section covers only Negi's abilities revealed in ''UQ Holder!. ''For his full set of abilities, please see Negima! Wiki. Negi Springfield has been viewed as the strongest being in the entire Solar System, a title otherwise held by Fate, who has to team up with Yukihime to effectively battle Negi. Magic Master Mage: Negi even at ten-years-old was known for his natural talent in magic with his skill honed under the training of masters such as Evangeline A.K. McDowell, his main teacher and Jack Rakan, the Thousand Sword and a hero from the previous war as Ala Rubra. His talents were proven as he could create original and powerful spells, as well as master spells beyond what should've been possible. By the year 2065, Shion Nagumo wields a thousand different spells and moved at lightning speed. He displayed his prowess by outmaneuvering both of Yukihime's and Fate's respective spell simultaneously altogether, knowing full well that it was not able to work on him. Lightning Spells *'Iaculatio Fulgoris' ( , Yakurātiō Furugōrisu): A spell that attacks by releasing electrically charged magical javelins. Because the projectiles released are javelins and not arrows, each one of them is stronger than an arrow of thunder, and has greater physical destructive power. *'Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens '( , Yowisu Tenpesutāsu Furuguriensu): This is one of the most potent long-range magic attacks. The caster combines Wind and Thunder magic and unleashes them at the enemy in a massive storm of destructive energy. *'Deka Kilipil Astrape' ( , Banrai Shōrai): An unseen lightning class spell, used in conjunction with "Iaculatio Fulgoris" to create Titanoktnon IV, that Negi used during his final fight against Nagi-Ialda. This spell is the Kilipil Astrape's '''upgraded form. *Dios Lonchi Titanoktonon VII' ( VII」''Raijinsō "Titanokutonon VII"): This original spell merges the magical power of "Deka Kilipil Astrape" with the magic spear of "Iaculatio Fulgoris," creating a giant, electrified pike many times bigger than Negi. **'White Phoenix Advent' ( , Hakuhō Raigō): An original spell created by Negi and considered to be his ultimate secret move. The Banrai Shourai contained within the Titanoktonon VII is unleashed as a point-blank attack. This spell caused a sizable explosion on the asteroid Agartha. Other Spells *'Tactile Signature Seal Magic:' Negi, when he signed his signature onto an application for the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament, inscribed the writing with a magic spell that caused the area around the person who touched the signature into a barren red landscape, possibly Mars. The seal itself seemed to be a direct way of communicating with Negi, as he spoke directly to Fate and Yukihime when the latter triggered the seal. *'Unnamed Magic Circle:' For his fight against his father Nagi Springfield (Ialda Baoth), Negi had designed a magic circle that keeps the magic power from his environment and residual magic power from his opponent flowing without limit, letting him maintain his Lightning Form without running out of magic when fighting his possessed father on Agartha as long as he maintains a certain flow. Magia Erebea Magia Erebea ( ): A form of created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell and taught to him by Jack Rakan, the legendary "Thousand Swords", this ability allowed Negi to absorb offensive spells meant to be used on an opponent and take on their attributes. A form of dark magic (and can be considered the ultimate and purest form of dark magic), hence the name, Magia Erebea feeds on negative emotions such as hate, rage, fear, or sorrow, as well as the user's body and soul, in exchange for greater physical and magical power. Despite encountering his own difficulties with this magic in his life, Negi eventually came to master it, overcoming his own darkness as well as becoming an immortal being through Magia Erebea just like his master, Eva. Negi's own Magia Erebea frequently made use of lightning-based magic; in this state, he could "move at the speed of lightning". He was also the only known user of a complete Magia Erebea, unlike his master and grandson, both of whom would come to wield incomplete versions of the spell. Notably, Negi's expertise with this spell has improved considerably within the 76 years he has had to practice it. After freeing himself from a binding spell used by Fate and Yukihime, Negi was capable of instantly entering the "Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor" state, a far cry from his younger self's abilities. Within this state, he incapacitated Yukihime and Fate within 0.03 seconds, and proved himself capable of handling even his grandson who was using the same Magia Erebea. * Raiten Taisō '(雷天大壮, lit. ''Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor): To activate this form Negi would need to absorb the spell "Thousand Lightning Bolts", once this form is activated the user is able to move at the speed of lightning (about 150 km/s or 93 miles/second) however his moves can be predicted and countered. * '''Raiten Sōsō (雷天双壮 or 雷天大壮 II, lit. Thunder in Heaven, Twin Vigors or Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor II): Otherwise known as "Perpetual lightning form". It is activated when Negi absorbs two "Thousand Lightning Bolts" spell, completely turning him into lightning. In this form, Negi's reflexes and physical capabilities are increased and also remove Raiten Taisō's weakness of being intercepted. Fighting Style Master Martial Artist: Negi has become an adept combatant thanks to his training with Ku Fei; his skills became sharper from actual combat experience with adversaries such as Fate. His skill was enough to allow him to defeat an experienced gladiator without having to resort to using magic with ease. Through the usage of his "Raiten Taisō II", or "Perpetual Lightning Form" has shown himself to be able to fight on par with Rakan, who is said to be unmatched in unarmed combat. In the alternate timeline, his skill increased to the point of being able to fight on pair with Nagi, who was being controlled by Ialda, for five hours straight in "Raiten Taisō II" 'before being overwhelmed. Mahōken *'Full Power Raika Hōken (フルパワー雷華崩拳, Furu Pawā Raika Hōken, lit. Crushing Fist of Majestic Lightning): Movement Techniques * Shundō (瞬動, Shundō): A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that the users hold to the ground with the inside of their feet or they will trip. * Raisoku Shundō (雷速瞬動, Raisoku Shundō): An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's Raiten Taisō form. It is a type of Shundō that enables Negi to move in the speed of the return stroke of lightning, which is relatively 100000 km/s. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Featured Articles Category:Recurring Characters Category:Springfield Family